POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE
by thorinson062483
Summary: in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.
1. character biography

**POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE**

 **BY: THORINSON**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created.**

 **THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHERS:**

 **the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits. those jason and chip will have their each master morpher like tommy.**

 **SYPNOSIS:**

 **in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.**

 **THE HEROES:**

 **TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS:**

 **Tigerous Force red John Peter Mcdohl Hillard(kat hillard brother)**

 **Age: 25**

 **Tigerous Force blue Michael Collins(wes cousin)**

 **Age: 23**

 **Tigerous Force green Lito Hammond(brother of ashley hammond)**

 **Age: 25**

 **Tigerous Force yellow Tomoya Johnson(tj's cousin)**

 **Age: 22**

 **Tigerous Force pink Melisa "Lisa" Cranston(billy's cousin)**

 **Age: 22**

 **Tigerous Force gold/mmpr red ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger Professor Jason Lee Scott**

 **Tigerous Force silver/Yellow Mystic Ranger Professor Charlie Thorn**

 **ALLIES:**

 **TIGEROUS FORCE UNKNOWN ASSISTANTS**

 **ALPHA 10**

 **WILLIAM "BILLY" CRANSTON**

 **OFFICER ANTON TATE(officer tate is spd red ranger like jack landors and never died in my series also his suit was has a logo of spd and tigerous force has breed and like those spd red rangers suit.)**

 **LEGENDARY RANGERS TEAMS:**

 **1\. Jason Lee Scott - Red Ranger**

 **2\. Zack Taylor - Black Ranger**

 **3\. Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger**

 **4\. Aisha Campbell - Yellow Ranger**

 **5\. Kimberly Ann Hart - Pink Ranger**

 **6\. Aurico - Red Ranger of Aquitar**

 **7\. Delphine - White Ranger of Aquitar**

 **8\. Cestro - Blue Ranger of Aquitar**

 **9\. Tideus - Yellow Ranger of Aquitar**

 **10\. Corcus - Black Ranger of Aquitar**

 **11\. Tommy Oliver - Zeo Ranger V**

 **12\. Adam Park - Zeo Ranger IV**

 **13\. Rocky DeSantos - Zeo Ranger III**

 **14\. Tanya Sloan - Zeo Ranger II**

 **15\. Katherine Hillard - Zeo Ranger I**

 **16\. Trey of Triforia - Gold Zeo Ranger (1)**

 **17\. Jason Lee Scott - Gold Zeo Ranger (2)**

 **18\. Auric the Conqueror**

 **19\. Tommy Oliver/Robo TJ - Red Turbo Ranger**

 **20\. Justin Stewart - Blue Turbo Ranger**

 **21\. Adam Park/Robo Carlos - Green Turbo Ranger**

 **22\. Tanya Sloan/Robo Ashley - Yellow Turbo Ranger**

 **23\. Katherine Hillard/Robo Cassie - Pink Turbo Ranger**

 **24\. Blue Senturion**

 **25\. Phantom Ranger**

 **26\. Andros - Red Space Ranger**

 **27\. Carlos Vallerte - Black Space Ranger**

 **28\. T. J. Johnson - Blue Space Ranger**

 **29\. Ashley Hammond - Yellow Space Ranger**

 **30\. Cassie Chan - Pink Space Ranger**

 **31\. Zhane - Silver Space Ranger**

 **32\. Leo Corbett - Red Galaxy Ranger**

 **33\. Damon Henderson - Green Galaxy Ranger**

 **34\. Kai Chen - Blue Galaxy Ranger**

 **35\. Maya - Yellow Galaxy Ranger**

 **36\. Kendrix Morgan - Pink Galaxy Ranger (1)**

 **37\. Karone - Pink Galaxy Ranger (2)**

 **38\. Magna Defender (1)**

 **39\. Mike Corbett - Magna Defender (2)**

 **40\. Carter Grayson - Red Lightspeed Ranger**

 **41\. Chad Lee - Blue Lightspeed Ranger**

 **42\. Joel Rawlings - Green Lightspeed Ranger**

 **43\. Kelsey Winslow - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger**

 **44\. Dana Mitchell - Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

 **45\. Ryan Mitchell - Titanium Ranger**

 **46\. Alex (Jason Faunt)- Red Time Force Ranger (1)**

 **47\. Wesley Collins - Red Time Force Ranger (2)**

 **48\. Lucas Kendall - Blue Time Force Ranger**

 **49\. Trip - Green Time Force Ranger**

 **50\. Katie Walker - Yellow Time Force Ranger**

 **51\. Jen Scotts - Pink Time Force Ranger**

 **52\. Eric Myers - Quantum Ranger**

 **53\. Cole Evans - Red Wild Force Ranger**

 **54\. Taylor Earhardt - Yellow Wild Force Ranger**

 **55\. Max Cooper - Blue Wild Force Ranger**

 **56\. Danny Delgado - Black Wild Force Ranger**

 **57\. Alyssa Enrilé - White Wild Force Ranger**

 **58\. Merrick Baliton - Lunar Wolf Ranger**

 **59\. Shane Clarke - Red Wind Ranger**

 **60\. Tori Hanson - Blue Wind Ranger**

 **61\. Dustin Brooks - Yellow Wind Ranger**

 **62\. Hunter Bradley - Crimson Thunder Ranger**

 **63\. Blake Bradley - Navy Thunder Ranger**

 **64\. Cameron Watanabe - Green Samurai Ranger**

 **65\. Conner McKnight - Red Dino Ranger / Triassic Ranger**

 **66\. Ethan James - Blue Dino Ranger**

 **67\. Kira Ford - Yellow Dino Ranger**

 **68\. Tommy Oliver - Black Dino Ranger**

 **69\. Trent Fernandez-Mercer - White Dino Ranger**

 **70\. Jack Landors - SPD B-Squad Red Ranger**

 **71\. Schuyler Tate - SPD B-Squad Blue Ranger**

 **72\. Bridge Carson - SPD B-Squad Green Ranger**

 **73\. Elizabeth Delgado - SPD B-Squad Yellow Ranger**

 **74\. Sydney Drew - SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger**

 **75\. Sam - Omega Ranger**

 **76\. Anubis Cruger - Shadow Ranger**

 **77\. Kat Manx - Kat Ranger**

 **78\. Nova - Nova Ranger**

 **79\. Boom - Orange Ranger**

 **80\. Nick Russell / Bowen - Red Mystic Ranger**

 **81\. Charlie Thorn - Yellow Mystic Ranger**

 **82\. Madison Rocca - Blue Mystic Ranger**

 **83\. Vida Rocca Pink Mystic Ranger**

 **84\. Xander Bly - Green Mystic Ranger**

 **85\. Daggeron - Solaris Knight**

 **86\. Udonna - White Mystic Ranger**

 **87\. Leanbow - Wolf Warrior**

 **88\. Mack Hartford - Red Overdrive Ranger**

 **89\. Will Aston - Black Overdrive Ranger**

 **90\. Dax Lo - Blue Overdrive Ranger**

 **91\. Ronny Robinson - Yellow Overdrive Ranger**

 **92\. Rose Ortiz - Pink Overdrive Ranger**

 **93\. Tyzonn - Mercury Overdrive Ranger**

 **94\. Sentinel Knight**

 **95\. Casey Rhodes - Jungle Fury Red Ranger**

 **96\. Lily Chilman - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger**

 **97\. Theo Martin - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger**

 **98\. Robert James - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger**

 **99\. Dominic Hargan - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger**

 **100\. Jarrod - Black Lion Warrior**

 **101\. Camille - Green Chameleon Warrior**

 **102\. Scott Truman - Ranger Operator Series Red**

 **103\. Flynn McAllistair - Ranger Operator Series Blue**

 **104\. Summer Landsdown - Ranger Operator Series Yellow**

 **105\. Ziggy Grover - Ranger Operator Series Green**

 **106\. Dillon - Ranger Operator Series Black**

 **107\. Gem - Ranger Operator Series Gold**

 **108\. Gemma - Ranger Operator Series Silver**

 **109\. Jayden Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger**

 **110\. Lauren Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger (2)**

 **111\. Kevin - Blue Samurai Ranger**

 **112\. Mia Watanabe - Pink Samurai Ranger**

 **113\. Mike - Green Samurai Ranger**

 **114\. Emily - Yellow Samurai Ranger**

 **115\. Antonio Garcia - Gold Samurai Ranger**

 **116\. Troy Burrows - Red Megaforce Ranger/Red Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **117\. Emma Goodall - Pink Megaforce Ranger/ Pink Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **118\. Jake Holling/- Black Megaforce Ranger/Green Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **119\. Gia Moran - Yellow Megaforce Ranger/Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **120\. Noah Carver - Blue Megaforce Ranger/Blue Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **121\. Robo Knight**

 **122\. Orion - Silver Super Megaforce Ranger**

 **123\. Tyler Navarro - Dino Charge Red Ranger**

 **124\. Chase Randall - Dino Charge Black Ranger**

 **125\. Koda - Dino Charge Blue Ranger**

 **126\. Riley Griffin - Dino Charge Green Ranger**

 **127\. Shelby Watkins - Dino Charge Pink Ranger**

 **128\. Sir Ivan of Zandar - Dino Charge Gold Ranger**

 **129\. James Navarro - Dino Charge Aqua Ranger**

 **130\. Prince Phillip III - Dino Charge Graphite Ranger**

 **131\. Kendall Morgan - Dino Charge Purple Ranger**

 **132\. Zenowing - Dino Charge Silver Ranger**

 **133\. Marvin Shih - HyperForce Red Ranger**

 **134\. Eddie Banks - HyperForce Blue Ranger**

 **135\. Jack Thomas - HyperForce Yellow Ranger**

 **136\. Vesper Vasquez - HyperForce Black Ranger**

 **137\. Chloe Ashford - HyperForce Pink Ranger**

 **138\. Joe Shih - Silver Time Force Ranger / HyperForce Green Ranger**

 **139\. Dane Romero - Ninja Steel Red Ranger (1)**

 **140\. Brody Romero - Ninja Steel Red Ranger (2)**

 **141\. Mick Kanic - Ninja Steel Red Ranger**

 **142\. Preston Tien - Ninja Steel Blue Ranger**

 **143\. Calvin Maxwell - Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger**

 **144\. Hayley Foster - Ninja Steel White Ranger**

 **145\. Sarah Thompson - Ninja Steel Pink Ranger**

 **146\. Levi Weston - Ninja Steel Gold Ranger**

 **THE CAMEO RANGERS:**

 **1\. Kimberly Hart - Pink Ranger Slayer**

 **2\. Purple Ranger Farkas Bulkmeier (Bulk)**

 **3\. Orange Ranger Eugene Skullovitch (Skull)**

 **LEGEND RED RANGERS:**

 **1\. Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott**

 **2\. Red Aquitar Ranger Aurico**

 **3\. Red Zeo Ranger Tommy**

 **4\. Red Turbo Ranger T.J. (Mode Red)**

 **5\. Red Space Ranger Andros**

 **6\. Galaxy Red Leo Corbett**

 **7\. Red Lightspeed Ranger Carter Grayson**

 **8\. Time Force Red Wesley Collins**

 **9\. Quantum Ranger Eric Myers**

 **10\. Red Wild Force Ranger Cole Evans**

 **11\. Red Wind Ranger Shane Clarke**

 **12\. Crimson Thunder Ranger Hunter Bradley**

 **13\. Red Dino Ranger Conner McKnight**

 **14\. S.P.D. Red Ranger Jack Landors**

 **15\. Red Mystic Ranger Nick Russell**

 **16\. Red Overdrive Ranger Mack Hartford**

 **17\. Jungle Fury Red Ranger Casey Rhodes**

 **18\. Ranger Operator Series Red Scott Truman**

 **19\. Red Samurai Ranger Jayden Shiba**

 **20\. Megaforce Red Troy Burrows**

 **21\. Dino Charge Red Ranger Tyler Navarro**

 **22\. Ninja Steel Red Body Romero**

 **23\. HyperForce Red Marvin Shih**

 **24\. Beast Morphers Red Ranger**

 **25.** **Tigerous Force red John Peter Mcdohl Hillard**

 **OTHER HEROES:**

 **1\. Sheriff Skyfire**

 **2\. kagamiro wagashi Space Sheriff Hugin (based on gavan)**

 **3\. Space Sheriff wataba (based on sharivan)**

 **4\. Space Sheriff weltuba (based on shaider)**

 **THE VILLAINS:**

 **1\. LIONESS EMPIRE:**

 **1\. Empero Wataga**

 **2\. Kitano**

 **3\. Kitaja**

 **4\. Emerald**

 **5\. burgis(foot soldiers like lions)**

 **MONSTERS:**

 **1\. Ratuman**

 **2\. Robodog**

 **3\. Robocat**

 **4\. Robosnake**

 **5\. Roboninja**

 **6\. Robothief**


	2. PROLUGUE

**POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE**

 **BY: THORINSON**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created.

 **SYPNOSIS:**

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.

 **PROLUGUE:**

Since 1993 the milky way galaxy was attack so many villains and also who was defended by those mighty morphin power rangers and the other power rangers incarnation, then the earth was attacked by those so many x borgs and bruisers but those super megaforce power rangers are there but they will not fight them all but now those legendary rangers from the past has been there to help them they will accompany by those jayden, casey, tommy, t.j, cassie, leo, damon, karone, carter, dana, wesley, mike and emily they are the legends who will get the other legend rangers, then now those legendary rangers and the super megaforce rangers will joining forces and battle those x borgs and the bruizers they will used all their powers to defeat them all then after the battle those legendary rangers will now up their hands and teleports to their own cities, alternate universe and even in the future, then after that years later a new team of power rangers has arrive and they will are those ninja steel power rangers they will battle those galvanax forces and they are, brody, preston, calvin, hayley, sarah and levi they will have help by redbot, mick and dane, then now they defeat those galvanax and now those madam odius and cosmo royal has been survived also those other monsters, but they will joins by those badonna, then the super ninja steel rangers will fight all those galactic ninjas and they are wolvermean, speedwing, rygore and venoma, this four galactic ninjas was destroyed by those super ninja steel rangers and odius then now those lord draven was now arrive and make join forces with odius then now those lord draven will now have a campaign and captured those rocky, kat hillard, t.j, trent, antonio, tommy and gia then now those wes from main universe, gemma from rpm universe and koda from dino charge universe will now join forces with those super ninja steel rangers they will going to the antiverse the home of lord draven, then they will reunited to tommy oliver, then now the team of super ninja steel fight those lord draven and his foot soldiers, then those tommy, wes, gemma and koda will now freed the other 6 legend rangers they are those rocky, kat hillard, t.j, trent, antonio, and gia then they will now out in the castle, then now those evil tommy was here and attack the real tommy then now the evil tommy will morph in to evil black dino thunder ranger, then now those evil tommy and tommy will now fight then tommy will used black dino thunder ranger, red zeo ranger, mmpr white and mmpr green ranger then tommy will destroy those evil tommy then now those lord dravon was now outside and meet those super ninja steel rangers but now those 10 legendary rangers and the 6 super ninja steel rangers has now morph "It's Morphin' Time! Power Star, Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin!" then those brody, preston, calvin, hayley, sarah and levi was now morph in to 6 super ninja steel rangers, then "it's mophin' time" "dragonzord" "red ranger power!" then the red and green power rangers was morph, "shift into turbo" "wind chaser turbo power! turbo up." then kat hillard was morph in to pink turbo ranger, "let's rocket!" "power blue!" then tj was morph in to blue space ranger, "time for time force!" "time force red!" wes was now morph in to red time force ranger, "white ranger, dino power!" "drago power! white ranger!" trent was morph in to white dino thunder ranger, "rpm! get in gear!" "get in gear! rpm ranger silver!" then gemma was moph in to rpm silver ranger, "samurai morpher! gold power!" "gold ranger, ready!" antonio was morph in to gold samurai ranger, "its morphin' time! go go megaforce!" "claw of the tiger! megaforce yellow!" then gia was morph in to yellow megaforce ranger, "dino charger ready! energize! ha! unleash the power!" "stegosaurus! power ranger, blue!" koda was morph in to dino charge blue ranger and then all of those power rangers said "power rangers, defenders of earth and universe." then all of them will battle those evil robot rangers and then they will defeat them all, then now those lord dravon become large and then then he shoot his large arrow but now those tommy will morph in to white power ranger and called those falconzord and took those large arrow then those lord dravon has been destroyed and then those gemma and koda was going to their each dimensions and the rest was going back to their own dimensions(the rest of those super ninja steel prolugue was on hiatus after the end of this season), but now those jason lee scott and Charlie Thorn was now become friends and they will both created those tigerous force technology and they will have a big base like those lightspeed rescue, but inside of mountain then they put invicible wall so no one enter or destroy those mountain, but outside there's a resort that will own by those jason lee scott and charlie "chip" Thorn, those resort was part of those melonies city who will 250 meters away from the city of summer cove then now those jason and chip will create those tigerous x morpher that would be red, blue, green, yellow, pink, gold and silver and they both put those main color in the separate box and the others like gold and silver will be have each box, then they will created those 5 zords for each of those first five colors and created for those gold and silver, but those gold morpher will be called master morpher gold for jason and for chip so they will morph in to mmpr red, gold zeo ranger and gold tigerous ranger then those chip will morph in to yellow mystic force ranger, yellow mystic legend ranger and silver tigerous ranger, then jason and chip will now ready if something happen again for milky way galaxy and earth, (but those tigerous x morphers for those five main colors, red, blue, green, yellow, pink, tehy will morph to each legend rangers from the past they are red, blue, black/green, yellow, pink then those tigerous x silver and gold morpher will now morph in to any 6th legend rangers.)


	3. CHAPTER 1: THE LIONESS EMPIRE PART 1!

**POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE**

 **BY: THORINSON**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel and before beast morphers power ranger has arrive, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created, but this three dimension will be an alternate dimension from the power rangers tv main dimensions.

 **THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHER:**

the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits.

 **SYPNOSIS OF THE WHOLE SERIES:**

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.

 **SYPNOSIS OF CHAPTER 1:**

 **"** **the year is 20XX the universe and earth was now in peaceful, those jason scott and chip thorn will now created a technology called tigerous force power rangers, if something happen again in the universe and earth, then a new villains called lioness empire who will lead by rmperor wataga lioness and then those five tigerous x morphers has now gone and will find those five individuals to become power rangers, also those red, blue and yellow find those three teenagers right now and those green and pink will now in unknown for now."**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE LIONESS EMPIRE ARRIVE PART 1!**

the milky way galaxy and earth was now peacefull, the aliens from other galaxy was now migrated in to earth and now the humans/aliens has now side by side and help each others, but those ko 35, lion galaxy, earth, aquitar, terra venture, milky way galaxy, galactic space alliance, silver guardians, united nations, asean, nasada and other galaxies was now joining forces and those s.p.d or space patrol delta was born, then now the main branch is now on ko 35, aquitar, terra venture, lion galaxy and earth, they will have branch in any planets and other galaxies, then now in the city of melonies (250 meters from the city of summer cove), those jason, chip and their employees has now start rebuilding their secret base and if something happen, then now on the milky way galaxy those large megaship called lioness empire they will make a move going to earth and they start to conquered those city of melonies.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

emperor wataga: so! this is milky way galaxy, this is what the others was destroyed by those each power rangers team from 1993 until today.

kitano: yes! sir, they will destroy by those each team in each year, but we here to conquered this planet.

emerald: i need this planet and all of creature there to become my slaves.

kitaja: yes! my frined, we both need them to create our dress."

emperor wataga: yes! also their resources, and we avange our friends who will destroy by those earth's power rangers.

kitano: yes! sir but we now first to conquered those city of melonies.

wataga: sure! this is our chance to conquered earth, bwahahahahahahaha.

then now those large megaship was on course to earth and ready to attack those city of melonies.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

Those jason and chip with their employees has now finish reconstruct the whole base, zords, morphers and others, then now those jason and chip will talk each others.

jason: so! chip, do you miss a ranger thing?.

chip: yes! jason, but now for this one we need to find five teenagers to become next power rangers.

jason: yes! that's right so lets find a five teenagers.

chip: ok! we teach them about being a ranger like both of us.

jason: yeah! that is our motto, once a rangers.

chip: allways a rangers, yes that is all of us rangers motto.

jason: hahahaha! we are allways power rangers, but wait those rocky, tommy, kat, t.j, wes, trent, antonio and gia was there and help super ninja steel rangers, then those gemma from rpm dimension and koda from dino charge dimension will there too, and they defeat those lord draven.

chip: yes! im there too, and ill help those preston to use magic also ill morph and give a hand to them.

jason: yes! i heard that too, but those shane, tori,dustin, hunter, blake and cam was there also and they team up with the super ninja steel rangers against vexacus when he/she return.

chip: yes! but now those sheriff skyfire has there also and give help them against his enemies.

jason: yes! that are all heroes, who will comeback in those super ninja steel era.

chip: yes but for now lets see, who is the new team will fight the new enemies.

jason: lets! find them in the prophecy book, who was created by zordon and gosei.

chip: lets! the find begins.

 *****MELONIES HIGHSCHOOL 20XX*****

then now in the entrance of highschool there's a man then he enter in the school ground then now he will walk going to the canteen but theres a enemies called footsoldiers then now they are burgis(foot soldiers like lions) then now those those man will now fight all of them but now those tigerous red morpher from the tigerous thunder base was now teleport in the risk of those kid and then he morph.

john peter: "tigerous force, power up"

then now those john peter has now morph in to red tigerous ranger.

john peter: tigerous force red, by the power of red tiger.

then now those red tigerous ranger will took those tigerous sword and attack those burgis then now those john peter will touch those mmpr red button then now.

then now those john peter will now morph in to mmpr red power ranger then he use his martial arts to them all and now he defeat all those burgis, then he will unmorph and going to the canteen and he will happy to become ranger like his aunt kat hillard.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then those jason and chip was shocked to their see that kid was now become red tigerous ranger and they talk to each others.

jason: what! is happening there, why those all morphers will now teleport and that kid was become red tigerous ranger.

chip: im! shocked too, those five tigerous morpher was now teleport, so those five morphers will be find those suitable individuals.

jason: yes! so after that new team was now complete we teleport them to the base.

chip: ok! jason, and we teach them about being a power rangers.

jason: ok! may the power, protect them all.

then now those jason and chip will walk going to the main computer and watch the whole city, earth and the whole galaxy.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

then now in the liones megaship those emperor wataga and his allies has shocked when those man will turn into tigerous force red.

emperor wataga: what! happen there that kid has become tigerous force red and defeated our burgis.

kitano: yes! so a new ranger was born to fight us.

kitaga: that is not good, we need to defeat them, we need to conquered this earth for us.

emerald: we! need to defeat that new power rangers.

emperor wataga: ok! we all agreed, now we need to send those burgis to captured earth.

kitano: yes! sir i will sending our burgis again.

then now those kitano was now sending again those burgis to earth to conquered it.

 *****MEGANO BANK, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now in the megano bank there's man who will enter in it and he will going to the counter to deposit his money, but now theres a burgis who will enter in it then all the people was now run and going outside then now those man in blue dress was now going outside then fight those burgis and then those tigerous green morpher was now in his wrist and then those man was now set in his position and then,

michael: "tigerous force, power up"

then now those michael has now morph in to blue tigerous ranger.

john peter: tigerous force blue, by the power of blue tiger.

then now those michael was now start fight those burgis and he took his tigerous lance and then he use it to fight those burgis then he destroy it all and then now he was demorphed and then walk out in that location.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

then now those lioness empire was now most angriest in that happen and they have talk.

emperor wataga: that! is the second time, there's now two rangers who will fight in our burgis.

kitano: yes! emperor, this is second time that a ranger will show off.

kitaja: yes! this is anacceptable, we need monsters to attack them.

emerald: yes! we need create a monster to attack them all.

emperor wataga: next! time we sending monsters to defeat them all.

emerald: yes! my emperor, i will now created some monsters to fight for us.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

those jason and chip will now happy because those second ranger was now show off and they will now talk right now.

jason: yes! the second ranger, was now there so only 3 left and they will now complete.

chip: that's! good, for now we waited to complete the team.

jason: yes! chip only yellow will we wait to show up and then next time those green and pink will show up too.

chip: yes! that's good but we need to wait.

jason: yes we need to wait.

then those two will now laugh and they will now watch those computer screen.

 *****JOHNSONS RESIDENCE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now those tomoya has now going outside because she was now going to the supermarket and then now those burgis has now here and start attack her then those tigerous yellow morpher has now going to her wrist and then he was now in her stance.

tomoya: "tigerous force, power up"

then now those tomoya has now morph in to yellow tigerous ranger.

tomoya: tigerous force yellow, by the power of yellow tiger.

then now she was moprh in to tigerous force yellow and then she took her tigerous daggers and then now she was attack them all and then now she destroyed them all alone, she didnt know that her cousin t.j was watching her morph and he was now happy, about his niece.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

those emperor wataga and his allies has not happy about it and they will now angry now.

emperor wataga: this is not good, another one show up.

kitano: sir! that is no.3 so those rangers are now comming and if this happen we will now minimum to conquered this planet.

emerald: sir! kitano is right, we need monster nxt time we attack that planet earth.

kitaja: that's! right im now contact our first monster and he will now comming to defeat that rangers in this planet.

emperor wataga: ok! lets send that monster to disposed that power rangers.

all: yes! sir we are now ready.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

those jason and chip was now happy because those 3rd rangers has now here and they will now need to find out who's green and pink ranger.

jason: so! those three has now show up, but who is green and pink rangers.

chip: we! need to find those two so the team will now finally completed.

jason: yes! let's find out who is that other two.

chip: yes! thats right.

then now those two will going to their each room and will now sleep.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

we find out that in the next chapter who is green and pink and the team was now become complete and the lioness emipre will now sending their first monster, see you in the next chapter.

 **...so lalalalalallalalala...**


	4. CHAPTER 2: THE LIONESS EMPIRE PART 2!

**POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE**

 **BY: THORINSON**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel and before beast morphers power ranger has arrive, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created, but this three dimension will be an alternate dimension from the power rangers tv main dimensions.

 **THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHER:**

the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits.

 **SYPNOSIS OF THE WHOLE SERIES:**

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.

 **SYPNOSIS OF CHAPTER 2:**

the continuation of last chapter, then now those lioness empire sending their first monster called ratuman, then now those green and pink morpher will now searching those two wealthy then now those two morpher will find it now and then those tigerous force rangers has now completed and they will now destroy those ratuman and they will happy about it.

 **CHAPTER 2: THE LIONESS EMPIRE PART 2!**

last time on chapter 1 those tigerous force red, tigerous force blue and tigerous force yellow was show up and they defeated each burgis then now a new battle was begins.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

those jason and chip will now start building those tigerous megaship(like those gokaiger ship), then if something happen that would be transform in to tigerous megazord, then they will created those 7 vehicles like tigerous cycle who will red, blue, yellow, green, pink, gold and silver, and many others and they will now talk.

jason: chip! we finished those, tigerous megaship, vehicles, weapons and others.

chip: yes! but now only green and pink was not find their bonded.

jason: yes! but now we waited for those two mophers and find their bonded 2 unknown rangers.

chip: ok! if something happen we will morph for our each legendary rangers and help then in secret for now.

jason: your! right chip, if they need help, by both of us.

chip: ok! so let's see who is those two left to become green and pink.

jason: yes! so now lets wait for those two.

chip: ok! your the boss.

all: hahahhahahahahahahahaha...

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

then now those emperor wataga and his allies has now in meeting how to deafet the power rangers and they need to conquered that earth.

emperor wataga: this! is it send another burgis to that city and start conquered.

kitano: sure! emperor wataga, we sending the burgis right now.

kitaja: yes! lets sending them now to that city.

emerald: ok! im agree with that.

emperor wataga: yeahh! that's right go and sending them now.

all: yes! our emperor.

then now those burgis will now ready and they will now headed to the city of melonies.

 *****AURIS MALL, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now in the auris mall those lito hammond age 20 has now walking inside the mall and he was now sightseing there and he was a member of s.p.d squad and he was officer there alongside by his friend officer antonio tate and they will now there to patrol.

officer tate: this! is awesome, we both now patrol in this mall.

lito: yes! if something happen lets fight together.

officer tate: sure! we destroy monsters and defend earth.

lito: yes! we are partners untill the end.

officer tate: yes! until the end.

but now those burgis has now here and start attacking the people but now those lito and officer tate has now seeing this but now those tigerous green morpher has now make entrance to the wrist of lito and then those lito and officer tate has now shocked.

officer tate: what! is that a new morpher.

lito: yes! i heard this is from the tigerous force technology.

officer tate: so! now you will become a power rangers like me.

lito: im! now part of this new team.

officer tate: yes! but for now lets morph and defeat those burgis.

lito: ok! lead the the morph.

officer tate: ok! lets the morph begin.

those lito and officer tate has now set in the position and then they will ready to morph.

officer tate: "S.P.D. Emergency!" "S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

lito: "tigerous thunder, power up" "tigerous force green, by the power of green tiger"

then now those officer tate was now morph in to spd red ranger and those lito will now morph in to tigerous force green and they wil now in their post.

both: "power rangers, defenders of earth."

then now those two will now attack those burgis and they will now destroy all of them and they will now happy about that and they will demorph.

officer tate: ok! im now back to the spd base and tell them that you will now part of the new ranger family but after that can you return to us after you and your new team destroy that new villains.

lito: ok! my friend but if you have lets team up once in a while.

officer tate: sure! ill be there to help you and your new team.

lito: ok! for now you will going to the base, and i will find my team and help them.

those officer tate has now nod and he was now going to his motorcycle and ride it then he gone going to the spd branch, then now those lito will drive his motorcycle and will find his teammates now.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

those jason and chip will now happy that tigerous green has now here also they will see the appearance of spd red ranger and they talk.

chip: jason! is that officer anton tate the spd red ranger.

jason: yes! he and lito will be the officer of spd earth branch.

chip: oh! i see, they both good friends and teammates.

jason: yes! they will both, they both graduated in spd academy in ko35 branch.

chip: wow! they both good spd cops until now.

jason: yes! they help each others in the fight against the evil alliens here in earth.

chip: so they will be buddies and both graduated in the past.

jason: yes! then they will both here in spd earth branch.

chip: ok! so lets see who will be the tigerous force pink.

then now they both watch again in the computer to see who is the tigerous force pink.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

emperor wataga and his allies has now saw those 4th rangers and they will not happy about it and they will now talk each others right now.

emperor wataga: that! not good, well send again burgis to defeat them all.

kitano: so! there's a four rangers now we in big time trouble now.

emerald: yes! we are in big trouble now, but wait for now im now created a monsters give me some time to finish it.

kitaja: so! emperor we give her time to finish her monster.

emperor wataga: yes! we need more time so for now lets sends another burgis to buy time and after that we send that monster you created emerald.

emerald: yes! emperor im now back to the creation monster room to finish it.

then now those emerald was walking goin g to the creation monster room to finish the line up of her created monsters, but now those burgis was now going back to the city of melonies for their attack.

 *****ARIZONA CONSTRUCTION, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now in the arizona construction company, those lisa cranston has now the manager of this construction company she is the better boss for all of them but now those burgis has now there then all people was now run run run but those tigerous pink morpher has now in his wrist and then she was now in his position and then she was now ready.

lisa: "tigerous thunder, power up" "tigerous force pink, by the power of pink tiger"

then now those lisa will now morph in to tigerous force pink then she will now took her tigerous bow and begin shot to all burgis then now she put off those bow and then took her side gun and then shot the remaining burgis then she demorph and then now she will run and will find her new teammates to fight the new villains.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

those emperor wataga and his allies has now many more angrier about this tigerous force pink and then they will shocked that there are now five rangers.

emperor wataga: so those tigerous force rangers has now complete

ktano: we need those monster that emerald will created.

kitaja: ok! i will call her and wait.

then now those kitaja was now walk and going to the creation monster room to taking those emeral but emerald and her monster was now in the throne room and then now.

emerald: ladies and gentlemen this is my first created monster we call him ratuman.

ratuman: hello! emperor im here and ready to defeat those tigerous force rangers.

then now those kitaja was now back and then she will now here.

kitaja: go and send that monster to the city.

emerald: ok! ratuman go to the city and conquered it.

ratuman: ok emerald im go now and make that city ours.

then now those ratuman was now ready himself to go in earth to conquered it for the empire and their allies.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now at the tigerous thunder base, those john peter, michael, tomoya, lito and lisa will now enter in the base they will saw their leather spandex suits in the wall but they will saw those all power rangers suits from mighty morphin rangers to super ninja steel suits even those ranger rpm suits and those super dino charge suits then now they will be part of those rangers family.

john peter: wow! is that mmpr pink, zeo pink and turbo pink who will suit by my big sister katherine "kat" hillard, also those mmpr suit was wearing by kim also.

michael: yes! john peter, also i saw my cousin wes suit that is timeforce red.

tomoya: you! both are correct, but that is my cousin tj's red turbo ranger and blue space ranger suit, but those red turbo suit was first use by those tommy oliver.

lito: yes! but now that suit was use by my friend anton tate the first spd ranger.

lisa: all of you are correct our family was now called the legendary rangers, but my cousin mmpr blue suit has here also he's name is billy.

john peter: yes! we are now part of this growing team of rangers, and we are now the new team who will defending the earth against those new villains.

tomoya: your! right this is our new task and we save earth now.

then now those jason and chip will now here and they happy to seen them all.

jason: hello! everybody and welcome to the tigerous base.

chip: yes! welcome new rangers your part now of the rangers family.

all: jason and chip the mmpr red and the yellow mystic force you both created this tigerous force technology.

jason: yes! so we meet now, but me and chip will not know that you five are now the new team who will choose by those tigerous force morphers.

john peter: yes! we dont know that we all related by the ranger family.

tomoya: yes! we know each others but the morphers will united us five and become the new team of rangers to defend earth.

lisa: yes! we know our cousins, brothers, sisters who will fight their each enemies and defeat them.

michael: yes! your right, but now the leader of this group is you john peter the tigerous force red.

jason: michael! is right you will lead them like i did lead the original mmpr rangers team.

john peter: yes! jason i will lead them to victory.

jason: that! is i want to heard from you.

all: yipee yipee, we are now rangers and we are happy about that.

then now the alarm was heard and all of them has now walk and going to the command center and they will saw the first monster and that is ratuman with 25 burgis then now the rangers have been now teleport to the location of ratuman.

 *****QUARY, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now the tigerous force rangers has now in the quary and they will saw those ratuman with 25 burgis and then now those five will now in their positions.

all: "tigerous thunder, power up"

john peter: "tigerous force red, by the power of red tiger"

michael: "tigerous force blue, by the power of red tiger"

tomoya: "tigerous force yellow, by the power of yellow tiger"

lito: "tigerous force green, by the power of green tiger"

lisa: "tigerous force pink, by the power of pink tiger"

all: "tigerous force power rangers"

then now those five was now morph in to tigerous force power rangers and then now tigerous force pink and pink will now attack those 15 burgis with their each weapons and they will destroy them all, then now those tigerous force yellow and tigerous force blue was now attack the remaining 15 burgis and then they will destroy them all and now those tigerous force red and ratuman was now attack each others and then tigerous force red took his tigerous sword and now he slash ratuman but now those whole team was now take their blaster and shot it to ratuman and they will destroy it and they will now happy because they will destroy those monster and they demorphed and teleport back to the tigerous force base.

 *****LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX*****

then now those lioness empire has now become mad and they will become angrier.

emperor wataga: that is not good everyone.

emerald: next time we send powerful monster.

kitaja: emerald! make them stronger so we defeat them all.

emerald: sure! next time ill make powerful monster to defeat them all.

emperor wataga: you make it sure emerald.

emerald: yes! my emperor ill make sure.

then now those entire empire has been make an evil laugh.

 *****TIGEROUS THUNDER BASE, MELONIES CITY 20XX*****

then now the rangers has now back to the base and they will have a talk.

jason: congrats! team you will defeat the first monster.

all: thanks! jason, we happy to defeat that and we happy to got you and chip to mentor us to become rangers.

chip: we! happy too that you five are now become rangers.

all: yes! chip we are happy too to become part of rangers family.

then now those 6 has now put their hands together and they will.

all: rangers together, defenders forever.

 **AU/N:**

then next time that what you all, waiting for the first team up that i will now write that could be spd rangers and tigerous rangers till wait next time see yahhhh folkssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.


	5. CHAPTER 3: BROODWING RETURNS PART 1!

POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE

BY: THORINSON2483

AUTHORS NOTE:

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel and before beast morphers power ranger has arrive, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created, but this three dimension will be an alternate dimension from the power rangers tv main dimensions...

THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHERS:

the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits.

SYPNOSIS:

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth...

SYPNOSIS OF CHAPTER 3:

SPD RANGERS TRIBUTE

then now in the year 2045 those broodwing was now escaped in the containment card and will going to the past to destroy the power rangers but now those sam will going to the past too and train the tigerous force rangers to ready them against broodwing.

CHAPTER 3: BROODWING RETURNS PART 1!

last time on tigerous force power rangers, those tigerous force rangers has been complete and they will now destroy those ratuman the first monster and they will celebrate their first win also their team was now complete.

***SPD EARTH BRANCH, UNIVERSE 2045***

since the spd rangers has return after the legendary war those jack was now founded those spd fire red group he will lead all spd red rangers from any planet branch of spd the y will be 6 spd red rangers who will be ready if something happen, then sky and syd was now married and they have twins who was born before the legendary war in the super megaforce era, those sam and z was now married also bridge and nova was now married then now those sam and nova was now in the command center and they will now watching the whole city, earth and the universe then they will now talk.

nova: hello! friend how's z is she now in your house.

sam: yes! he was now with our son.

nova: ok! so you and the other five was part of those super megaforce era's legendary wars right.

sam: yes! its fun ill meet those all silver and gold rangers we team up and they are our rangers family.

nova: yes! i know me, comm. cruger, kat and boom was watcing that battle and we will now happy that you will there and the others too.

sam: thanks! but for now the others have their own priorities and we will both has here also.

nova: yes! to watch those earth, space and universe.

sam: yes! timeforce red or should we call him wes, was now going to my house and give this to us, this transportal device and if we use it we will travel to the past, present and even future also we travel to the other dimensions.

nova: wow! awesome, so we have here in the base.

sam: yes! we have 10 pieces of it Jumping between dimensions destabilizes the Morphing Grid, Thats why we only use device in big emergency.

nova: ok! if something emergency, we use it if not we will not use it.

sam: yes! ok we need to watch the whole city.

then now those sam and nova was now watching the whole city, earth, space and universe.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

those tigerous force team has now in the training area and they will train if something happen, then now those jason and chip will now at the command center and will watching the melonies city if distubance was happen and they will now talk.

jason: so! now those empire was not make a plan to attack us.

chip: yes! but if they attack, the team was now ready to attack them all.

jason: yes! the other teams was now in their each mission to monitor those all cities who once defends by us all legend rangers.

chip: yes! the cities who will defending by the past rangers are, angel grove(by mmpr, zeo, turbo and space), terra venture(lost galaxy team), mariner bay(lightspeed rescue team), silver hills(Time Force), turtle cove(Wild Force), blue bay harbor(Ninja Storm), reefside(Dino Thunder), Briarwood(Mystic Force), san angeles(Operation Overdrive), ocean bluff(Jungle Fury:), corinth city by rpm rangers(other universe), panorama city(Samurai), harwood city(Megaforce and super megaforce), amber beach by dino charge(other universe), summer cove(Ninja Steel and super ninja steel) and now this city melonies(tigerous force team).

jason: yes! but don forget those corinth city from the spd in the future.

chip: yes! ok so now how many cities was now protected by the legend rangers like both of us and many others.

jason: the! numbers of cities from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimensions are 17 cities including this city.

chip: ok! so many cities was protected we are larger family of rangers.

jason: your! right we are so longer family.

then now those jason and chip will still watching the whole melonies city from the command center and they now eating food and drinks.

***SPD EARTH BRANCE, UNIVERSE 2045***

then now in the containment room those broodwing was now escape and he was plan going to the tigerous force era and start conquering it for groom and his empire, then now he saw those transportal device and then he use it and enter on it, then now those sam and nova saw it and they will alerted of it.

nova: what! broodwing was escape and he will use those transportal device and going to the tigerous force era.

sam: we! need to stop him right now.

nova: yes! what about it sam.

sam: im going there to warn the tigerous force rangers and then tell the others.

nova: sure! ill tell the others, but be careful there.

sam: yes! ok im now going to that era.

nova: ok! im now warn the others.

then now those sam will took his morpher and then open those portal and enter on it, then now those nova was now walking and going to the others and will tell them was is going on now.

***MELONIES MALL, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now the portal was open and those broodwing was now here with his krybots and then they will start attacking the city then now the tigerous force team was now there and they will attack the krybots and destroy them all then now those tigerous force rangers will now ready to fight broodwing.

tigerous force red: who! are you.

broodwing: im! broodwing from the future.

tigerous force blue: what! from the future, so your the one who was fighting by those spd rangers.

broodwing: yes! i am im going to the past to conquered it.

tigerous force green: that! is not gonna happen.

broodwing: yes! its not gonna happen.

tigerous force yellow: we! will not, we intercept you.

broodwing: oh! lets do it.

tigerous force pink: we! will defeat you right now.

broodwing: oh! so who are you guys.

all: "tigerous force power rangers"

broodwing: ok! ill defeat you all right now.

then now the tigerous force rangers will now attack broodwing and then he was attack them and they will now groggy but now those portal was open and the omega ranger was now here and then slashing those broodwing but now those broodwing was now escape then now the tigerous force rangers was now demorph and walk going to omega rangers then he was demorph too.

john peter: who! are you?.

sam: my name is sam im the spd omega ranger from the future.

michael: what! so that broodwing is from the future too.

sam: yes! me and broodwing are from the same timeline.

tomoya: what! timeline sam are you are.

sam: we! both are from the year 2045.

all: 2045! awesome well lets go to the base and tell us about broodwing.

sam: sure! lets go right now.

then now those tigerous force team and sam will now teleport in to the tigerous force base but now in the mountain there's a 3 shadows there who will watching them.

shadow 1: so! a new team was born who will protect earth.

shadow 2: yes! last time those super ninja steel will protect earth and now those tigerous force rangers.

shadow 3: yes! now we watch them, but if they need us, we there to help them.

shadow 1: well! if something happen, we help them like jason the mmpr red, tommy the red zeo ranger and andros the red space ranger, who will help each others in the past.

shadow 2: i! know but if something happen we help them but now lets back to the galaxy space union police headquarters.

shadow 3: yes! lets watch them in our galaxy space union police headquartes.

then now those three will now teleport back to the galaxy space union police headquarters in planet vialogs.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now those tigerous force rangers and sam has now teleport to the tigerous force base and those jason and chip was now there also.

jason: hello! sam long time no see.

sam: yes! sir jason, hello to you too chip.

chip: yes! sam, so hows your era or timeline.

sam: its! good, but now those tommy, kat, jj, andros and you two will still active also those other teams.

jason: so! we still kick ass in that timeline or era.

sam: yes! but those tommy will still his master morpher and also become trainor in the spd earth branch.

jason: he! still rocks even in the future, wait so broodwing was now here in these timeline to conquered.

sam: yes! but im here to intercept it, but my team was now comming to help.

jason: yes! we didnt know that broodwing, but if the spd rangers are comming we are happy to assist you if needed.

sam: thanks! jason, but in the future your my mentor and the one who will create my morpher.

jason: wow! im still good to create a morpher.

sam: yes! also your the principal in the spd academy earth branch.

jason: wow! thats good to hear, btw can you train my team for a while, me and chip will now created a battle plan for your team.

sam: sure! sir jason ill take your team in the training room.

jason ok! rangers go to training area with sam he trains you all.

all: yes! sir jason, we happy to become students of the legendary sam aka omega ranger.

then now those tigerous rangers and sam has now going to the training area and sam will train them all, then now those jason and chip will now going to the command center and create some battle plan against broodwing and his krybots...

A/N: THOSE BROODWING AND HIS KRYBOTS HAS NOW GOING TO THE TIGEROUS FORCE ERA BUT THOSE SOME WAS INTERUP HIM, THEN NOW FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THOSE JACK, SKY, BRIDGE, Z AND SYD WILL FINALLY COME TO THE PAST AND HELP THE TIGEROUS FORCE RANGERS AND SOME, SO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, SEE YOU EVERYBODY SOON THE CHAPTERS ARE BACK LALALALALALALALALA...


	6. CHAPTER 4: BROODWING RETURNS PART 2!

POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE

BY: THORINSON

AUTHORS NOTE:

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel and before beast morphers power ranger has arrive, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created, but this three dimension will be an alternate dimension from the power rangers tv main dimensions.

THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHER:

the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits.

SYPNOSIS:

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.

SYPNOSIS OF CHAPTER 4:

SPD RANGERS TRIBUTE

then now those jack, sky, bridge, z and syd was now going to the past too, to help the tigerous force rangers and sam to arrest broodwing and make him contain again and take back to the future where he was belong.

CHAPTER 4: BROODWING RETURNS PART 2!

last chapter those broodwing was now escape in the containment card then now going to the past, but now those sam(omega ranger) will going to the past too and helping to train the tigerous force rangers and now the new adventures will now begins.

***SPD EARTH BRANCH, UNIVERSE 2045***

those comm. cruger, nova, boom and kat manx has now in the spd command center and they discussed those broodwings escape and about sam.

comm. cruger: so! broodwing was escape from his containment card.

nova: yes! and sam will go there to assist those tigerous force rangers.

kat manx: thats! good, he his the most ranger who will going to any timeline and make help those new rangers from the past.

comm. cruger: yes! nova call the b squad rangers they will going to the past and help the tigerous force rangers and sam against those broodwing and his krybots.

nova: yes! comm. cruger ill go now.

boom: so a new legends was born and be part of those rangers family.

kat manx: yes! boom, this new team will now become legendary to this day and beyond.

comm. cruger: yes! kat manx is right they will be part of rangers hall of fame.

boom: yes! but there are other teams before us and after us since 2025 one of them is jj son of tommy and kat hillard oliver.

comm. cruger: boom! is right the rangers family will still live on.

kat manx: they all still active until today, they become immortals because of those Universal Morphing Grid.

comm. cruger: yes! that is good and they still help, those new rangers who will pop up.

kat manx: so! we will made a talk, until those others will arrive.

comm. cruger: yes! we wait the others.

then now those boom, kat manx and comm. cruger will now watching the team from the tigerous force era.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now in the tigerous force base those jason and chip will now finish those battle plan for the rangers against broodwing and they will now call those rangers and they will talk about those battle plan.

jason: ill! call all of you because me and chip will now created a battle plan against broodwing and his krybots.

sam: ok! sir, what about my rest of the team.

chip: they! will come but we dont know what time.

sam: ok! but before that i will train again your team

jason: sure! sam, they need training because our enemies are powerful.

sam: ok! sir jason ill train them.

then now those sam and the tigerous force team has now walk again going to the training area and train them all, then now those jason and chip will now going to the command center and they will watch the whole city.

jason: those! spd rangers from the future are now the defenders there.

chip: yes! they will be future in this ours but we have spd in this timeline so we met them if they will active their past spd rangers.

jason: your! right, there's no spd rangers in our timeline but spd is now created but those spd rangers will not active as of today.

chip: your! those comm. cruger, tommy, andros, me and you will not put active those spd but if those troobian empire was comming, we will activate those spd rangers.

jason: yes! but for now we will focus to the future broodwing, only the spd will fight him we will assist them from the krybots.

chip: that is our battle plan, but we need those future spd rangers, and also they will old.

jason: yes! they are from the year 2045 and we are from the year 2018/2019.

chips: yes! those spd b squad from this time will now take their training in the spd earth branch.

jason: yes! for now we will let focus to those future broodwing.

chip: ok! lets focus for him right now.

then now those jason and chip will still in the monitoring area from the command center.

***SPD EARTH BRANCH, UNIVERSE 2045***

then now in spd earth branch command center, those b squad rangers, kat manx, boom, nova and comm. cruger has now in the meeting.

jack: so! sam! was now in the year 2018/2019 era.

z: that! man will now interact with the tigerous force rangers.

syd: yeahh! he's now helping them for the training, but now we are old now but our self in that era will now start training in the spd earth branch.

sky: also! my father was now train us there.

bridge: yeahh! and five of us will become his students.

comm. cruger: yes! that's right, he is top teacher in that era.

boom: yes! and im his assistant that time.

kat manx: yes! and after that you will become my assistant, and by the way z your father is by the name danny delgado the wildforce black ranger.

z: what! why you not tell me that, in the legendary war in the past we both side by side in that battle.

comm. cruger: you! met him in the past, that would be awesome.

z: yes! comm. cruger, and he will happy and recognise me and he said, he will let me out from his sight my other self.

jack: so! your history will now a new in this timeline.

z: yes! after that when we back from that legendary war im now got his home with sam.

nova: im! not there in the legendary war, but im watching you all from here.

comm. cruger: yes! me, kat manx, boom and nova will stay here and watching all of you there.

jack: ok! comm. cruger, so we will now going to the year 2018/2019 right.

syd: another! trip to the past , those bridge will going to past and help overdrive rangers, we help in the legendary war then now we help the new team called tigerous force rangers who will created by jason the first mmpr red and chip the mystic force rangers.

bridge: did! you say mmpr rangers and mystic force rangers.

sky: yes! bridge, what is going now.

bridge: ok! ill tell you all, those mmpr black and mystic force green has been part of called retro rangers along side by blue wind ranger, yellow dino and my self as the spd red we will help those overdrive rangers against thrax the son of lord zedd and rita repulsa.

jack: ill! remember that, ill lend you my spd morpher that time right.

bridge: yes! and after that im back and ill return your morpher.

comm. cruger: so! all of you will make a trip in the past and make the timeline altered.

sky: yes! comm. cruger, when the timeline was altered, so those tigerous force rangers will not part of the main universe and now we are part of the other main timeline, i know in the timeline we know my father is death there before 2018/2019, but now the universe we are my father is alive and well.

comm. cruger: it! means this timeline is the alternate timeline of those main universe and we have like us in there.

jack: ok! lets back in the topic, we are now going to the 2018/2019 era and help sam there.

comm. cruger: ok! everyone get ready, and nova where's those transportal device who give by those wes and the timeforce organization.

nova: ok! comm. cruger ill now took it wait for a while.

then now those nova will going to the equipment room and took 2 transportal device and then comming back to the command center and then now.

nova: comm.! this is transportal device give one to jack, so they will going to the base of tigerous force rangers.

comm. cruger: ok! jack, use this and open the portal.

then now those those comm. cruger will give those transportal device to jack.

jack: ok! comm. cruger we will back in no time, ok everyone ill open the portal and then lets enter.

all: ok! jack, we will at your side.

then now those jack will now open those transportal device and all of them has now enter.

***MELONIES CITY, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now those broodwing and his krybots has now attacking the city and now those john peter, michael, lito, tomoya, lisa and sam was now in the scene.

sam: hello! broodwing, this time ill make you arrest.

broodwing: oh! sam, are you sure your the only spd was here.

?: are! you sure, broodwing.

then now those broodwing was now see those jack, sky, bridge, z and syd who was now exit from the portal.

broodwing: omg! its the space patrol delta, im in trouble.

jack: yes! your in trouble broodwing.

sky: yes! we are here to arrest you.

syd: this! time, you will contain and never escape.

z: they! are right, your not part of this era.

bridge: yeahh! your from the future.

broodwing: well get ready to defeat, krybots ready.

then now those broodwing and the krybots has now ready to battle then now those jason and chip will now here and those tigerous force rangers, jason, chip and the spd was now in the position.

john peter: well! lets morph now.

jason: "It's Morphin' Time!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!."

chip: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") "Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

all: "S.P.D. Emergency!"

Jack: "One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

Sky: "Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger!"

Bridge: "Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger!"

Z: "Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger!"

Sydney: "Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!"

Sam: Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger!"

All: "Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, Defenders Of Earth!"

all: "tigerous thunder, power up"

john peter: "tigerous force red, by the power of red tiger"

michael: "tigerous force blue, by the power of red tiger"

tomoya: "tigerous force yellow, by the power of yellow tiger"

lito: "tigerous force green, by the power of green tiger"

lisa: "tigerous force pink, by the power of pink tiger"

all: "tigerous force power rangers"

Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and others: "once a rangers, allways a rangers!"

then now those mighty morphin red, yellow mystic ranger and the tigerous force rangers will now attack those krybots, those 7 rangers will now using their each weapons and they slash, kicks, punch, slash, kicks and punch those krybots and those 7 will now use all their powers and defeats all the krybots, then now those spd rangers will now attack broodwing they will now they slash, kicks, punch, slash, kicks and punch those broodwing and then those spd rangers will now ready to use ric.

jack: ok! its judgement time.

then now those jack open his morpher and now the results are "guilty."

jack: ok1 its time ric 2.0 come on now.

then now those ric 2.0 has come and then those jack was now put up those bone-shaped key and the those ric 2.0 will become canine canon and then he fire a powerful energy blast to take down broodwing and imprison them in the containment cards instantly.

all rangers: "justice is now serve, and broodwing will now put in to the containment card again"

then now those all rangers will now demorphed and teleport back to the tigerous force base and the battle was now over.

then now those 3 shadows was here and then they will happy that past rangers and the future rangers will now got along.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now those tigerous john peter, michael, lito, tomoya, lisa, jason, chip, jack, sky, bridge, z, syd and sam has now in the tigerous force base.

john peter: well! we will seen each others again, because we will know that you all in this timeline has been training in the spd earth branch.

jack and bridge: yes! for now we are back in our timeline, but our past selves are here also.

sky and syd: this! is not say goodbye but see you later.

z and sam: those! both are right, we seen each others again in the near future.

others: yes! we happy each other to see again.

jason and chip: lets! say the rangers keywords.

then now their hands will become one and then now.

all: "rangers together, we are family."

then now those jack will now open those portal and the spd rangers will now enter on it and they will saying goodbyes to each others.

AU/N: see yah all in the next chapter and peace out.!


	7. CHAPTER 5: ROBOCAT APPEARED!

POWER RANGERS TIGEROUS FORCE

BY: THORINSON

AUTHORS NOTE:

Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an original own team set in the main power rangers universe years after those super ninja steel and before beast morphers power ranger has arrive, and will be part of those 25th anniversary and beyond, power rangers is own by saban brands, disney, toei, neo saban and now hasbro, then now Power Rangers Tigerous Force is an all tiger theme, they will fight those enemies called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, also those legendary rangers from three dimensions they are from main dimension, rpm dimension and dino charge dimension will cameo in this fanfiction book that ill created, but this three dimension will be an alternate dimension from the power rangers tv main dimensions.

THE TIGEROUS FORCE POWER RANGERS SUITS AND MORPHER:

the tigerous force power rangers suits are now like those go-busters/beast morphers and we called it leather spandex suits.

SYPNOSIS:

in the year 20XX earth was again attack by those new evil villain called lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness, they want to controlled it but those Jason Lee Scott and Charlie Thorn created those technology called tigerous force power rangers they both will now recruit 5 individuals and train them to become tigerous force power rangers the next defenders of earth.

SYPNOSIS OF CHAPTER 5:

then now those lioness empire was now sending those robocat to battle those tigerous force power rangers and now the team was now destroyed it again.

CHAPTER 5: ROBOCAT APPEARED!

last time on power rangers tigerous force those spd rangers was now battle those broodwing in the year 2018/2019 and they will assisted by those tigerous force rangers, also those spd rangers from the future was now successfuly arrested broodwing and take him in to the future and now a new adventures to the tigerous rangers has now awaits.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now in the tigerous force base command center, those john peter, michael, lito, tomoya, lisa, jason and chip has now meeting themselves.

jason: so! those spd b squad has now return in the future.

chip: yes! but if that spd from the future was change, because if that timeline become gone and will make changes the spd rangers we will know become new in this timeline.

john peter: sir! chip is right, we dont know what teams will have after this tigerous force team.

jason: yes! im worried too, if that whould be happen, those spd rangers we know are gone but the spd in this timeline who will be them but not the same in the future who will help by us.

tomoya: yes! but for now are concern is that lioness empire who will lead by emperor wataga lioness.

lisa: tomoya! is right, we need ready if those lioness empire wants to conquered our universe.

michael: that! is our duty, to protect the earth, space, galaxy and our own universe.

lito: yes! but now those spd main branch and the galaxy space union police headquarters, has protected the space and galaxy, but on earth we are the guardians.

jason: lito! is right we are the guardians of our planet earth, we protected it to the lioness empire who wants to conquered it.

john peter: we! five are chosens by this morphers, then we used it to protect this planet.

chip: john peter! is right, we need to focus to those lioness empire.

jason: yes! now we need to focus to the lioness empire

lisa: yes! now we need to watch the whole melonies city, if the enemies wants it.

tomoya: yes! lets watch it in our base.

then now those john peter, michael, lito, tomoya, lisa, jason and chip has now watching the whole melonies city from the tigerous force base.

***LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX***

then now in the lioness megaship, those emperor wataga, kitano, kitaja and emerald has now in their meeting about those broodwing attack on earth.

emperor wataga: so! that broodwing is from the future.

kitano: yes! emperor, why we are not help him.

emperor wataga: nope! if the other villains who will comeback, we not interfere, but if they want are help they come here but we dont help them and we watching them destroy by the legend rangers and the tigerous force rangers.

kitaja: yes! emperor wataga is right, if they will comeback we watch them destroy.

emerald: everyone my second monster and his name is robocat.

then now those robocat has been here and he was now ready to attack.

robocat: hello! emperor wataga, im here to help and destroys those tigerous rangers and the earth was now rulled by the lioness empire.

emperor wataga: good! but now dont go there until i said you will go.

robocat: yes! my emperor, im not going there i wait your command.

then now those emperor wataga, kitano, kitaja, emerald and robocat has now still their talk to each others.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now in the tigerous force base command center, those john peter, michael, lito, tomoya and lisa was now in the cafeteria of the base and make eat and drink for now, those jason and chip will now in the command center and watch the whole melonies city.

jason: for! the first time of my life since those forever red in 2005/2006, im now using again those mmpr morpher and im become the mighty morphin red ranger.

chip yes! me to im not morph in to yellow mystic ranger since 2006/2007.

jason: yes! we both part of the legend rangers and im happy about that.

chip: im! happy too then we protect this new rangers if something happens.

jason: yes! they are our successor of the power rangers family.

chip: your! right jason, they will choose by those tigerous morpher.

jason: yes! those five know us because their brother, sister and cousin by the legendary rangers.

chip: yes! but now both of us their mentors and help them to overcome their obstacles.

jason: yes! chip, for now we help them all by using our past ranger forms.

chip yes! so we train both of us because we are rusty in the battlefield.

jason: your! right lets sparing for now so we became shape again.

chip: so! lets go now to the training training area.

then now those jason and chip will now going to the training area and they both sparing so they both become shape again in the battlefield.

***LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX***

then now in the liones megaship, those emperor wataga, kitano, kitaja and emerald has now in their meeting with robocat.

kitano: my! emperor are we send robocat.

emperor wataga: not for now, we need more time.

kitaja: ok! emperor, we wait for your command.

emerald: ok! emperor wataga we wait for that.

roborat: im! waiting too my emperor.

emperor wataga: ok! ill tell you if you will attack the earth.

roborat: yes! emperor im waiting.

those all from the liones megaship was now waiting to the command of emperor wataga, they will wait those exact moment.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

those jason and chip will still training themselves and will they need back to their original shape when they rangers in the past, those john peter, michael, tomoya, lito and lisa will now watching their mentors who will now make retrun their best shape as ranger legends.

john peter: so! they will sparring to beccome shape again.

michael: yes! they are truly legendary rangers.

tomoya: yeahh! they still need back to shape and they are help us if we need them.

lito: they! are like by our ranger family.

lisa: yeahhh! they are our rangers ancestor.

john peter: lisa! is right they are our rangers ancestor, if they will not appear in the 90's we are not rangers like them.

lisa: yes! john peter is right, if they will not given the power of mighty morphin rangers, we are not rangers in this time we are become slaves by those all enemies.

tomoya: yes! that is good when they all become rangers.

michael: so! we are not like this if that not realy happen.

lito: all! of us make happy when they show up and help earth against the enemies from 1993 until today.

tomoya: their! legacy was still here and us make it so we need to defeat those lioness empire and we make the legacy and we are the new one who will make protect earth.

john peter: yes! we are the new protector of our planet earth.

all: yes! we need their help and they need our help so us and the legendary rangers will help each others and make the earth safety to the lioness empire and the next villains.

then now those jason and chip will here and saw those five who will happy and cheerful, then now those two will whispered to each others.

jason: so! those five, are making friends now, like both of us and the other rangers.

chip: your! right, they will now friends and they will help us legendary rangers and us will help them.

jason: your! right chip, we need their help and they will need the legendary rangers help.

chip: your! right, so lets go there and take them to the command center.

jason: ok! lets go now and make watch the whole city.

then now those jason and chip will now going there and take those five to the command center and watch the hole city.

***LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX***

then now those emperor wataga and his allies has now talking to each others.

emperor wataga: send! now robocat to the city and make that ours.

kitano: ok! emperor wataga, hey emerald send now robocat to the city.

emerald: ok! roborat go.

roborat: ok! ill now going to the city.

then now those robocat and some burgis has now going to the city og melonies and make it destroys.

kitaja: we! now our wins against those tigerous force rangers.

emperor wataga: yes! their destructions our winnings.

kitano: im! ready to controlled that earth.

emerald: yes! yes! yes! our winning is now in our hands.

then the whole empire has now making laughs.

***QUARY ,MELONIES CITY 20XX***

then now those robocat and his burgis was now attacking those all people there but now those john peter, michael, tomoya, lito and lisa has now here and will fight those all burgis punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, punch and they will destroys them all then now those second set of burgis has now here and then those five was now in their line.

all: "tigerous thunder, power up"

john peter: "tigerous force red, by the power of red tiger"

michael: "tigerous force blue, by the power of red tiger"

tomoya: "tigerous force yellow, by the power of yellow tiger"

lito: "tigerous force green, by the power of green tiger"

lisa: "tigerous force pink, by the power of pink tiger"

all: "tigerous force power rangers"

then now those tigerous force rangers will now took their each tigerous blasters and shots those all burgis and destroy them all, then now those roborat was shots those tigerous force rangers and they will now groggy, but now those three shadows was now here and then they will now in their lines.

all: "space sheriff, transform."

then now those three was morph and those Space Sheriff Hugin (based on gavan), Space Sheriff wataba (based on sharivan) and Space Sheriff weltuba (based on shaider) are now here and they will took their each weapons and then they will slash, slash and slash those roborat and then now they using those space sheriff super slash and then roborat was now destroy and then those three space sheriff was now teleport themselves and they will now gone, then those lioness megaship will make those roborat then now those tigerous force ranger will now called the base.

john peter: sir! how we fight that monster.

jason: ok! this is the time, chip send now those tigerous megazord.

chip: ok! jason, ill send it now.

then now those chip will now push the button and then those tigerous megazord has now here and the rangers was now enter and then now the battle was now here, those roborat was now shot those tigerous megazord but now those tigerous megazord was now using those tigerous super slash and then roborat was now defeated and destroy, then now the rangers was now demorph and teleport back to the tigerous force base.

***LIONESS MEGASHIP, OUTER SPACE 20XX***

then now those emperor wataga, kitano, kitaja and emerald has now anger because those roborat was now destroyed by those tigerous force rangers.

emperor wataga: roborat! was destroys, but why those space sheriffs will there.

kitaja: they! are the galaxy and space law earth is part of their jurisdiction.

kitano: so! they will help those tigerous rangers and the whole galaxy.

emperor wataga: yes! those space sheriff was the law of the galaxy and the space.

emerald: so! we have two enemies those space sheriffs and the power rangers.

emperor wataga: those space sheriffs are created by those legendary rangers and their headquarters has now in a secret locations only the legendary rangers are knows where is those location.

kitano: we! are not to attack them only those rangers and their planet earth after we conquered that earth we destroys them all.

emperor wataga: kitano! is right we focus to earth and their rangers.

emerald: next! time we need to defeat them all.

emperor wataga: yes! we defeat them all.

all: yes! yes! yes! lioness empire will be the new owner of earth in the future.

then now those all from lioness empire has been now in their evil laughssssss.

***TIGEROUS FORCE BASE, MELONIES CITY PRESENT DAY 20XX***

then now in the tigerous force base those john peter, michael, tomoya, lito, lisa, chip and jason was now in the tigerous force command center and they will meeting about those three space cheriffs who will help them to destroy roborat.

john peter: wait! i know those three space sheriffs they are Space Sheriff Hugin (based on gavan), Space Sheriff wataba (based on sharivan) and Space Sheriff weltuba (based on shaider) and they will help by those three red legend rangers.

michael: how! you know that would happen.

john peter: i know that because those space sheriff weltuba(based on shaider), has been help by my sister kat's husband tommy, they both defend earth and tommy will morph in to mmpr green, mmpr white, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and dino thunder black ranger and he have those called master morpher and he have it.

jason: your! right, ill tell this i will help those space sheriff hugin(based on gavan), then andros will help those space sheriff wataba(based on sharivan), then now those tommy will help space sheriff weltuba(based on shaider).

chip: well what would that happen?.

jason: in! the year 2009 when earth was not have power rangers, who will defend our planet, so those spd, united alliance of galaxy, earth defence force has been now going to the planet vialogs and then they will now created those galaxy space union police main headquarters, then that planet will now have policy only rangers and space sheriffs will now enter on it but the founder of that agency are me, andros, tommy, wes and anubis kruger(future mentor of spd b squad power rangers).

all: ok! lets make sleep now and tommorrow will now a new battle against the empire.

jason: ok! lets sleep now and we protect earth tommorrow.

then now those john peter, michael, tomoya, lito, lisa, chip and jason has boing to their each room and will now sleep and the alarm was now still on if something happens.

AUTHORS NOTE:

we have now those first movie called SPACE SHERIFF HUGIN(BASED ON GAVAN) FT. JASON SCOTT LEE they join forces to battle a new treat in the year 2009 will be 9 years before 2018 also 2 years before those samurai rangers defend earth, see you next time folks and make watch the power rangers series peace out...


End file.
